Convenient Affair
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: A dream that can never be a reality. A child formed from a week of intimate affair. Jellal struggles to stay a live for her and to his child. Jerza. Inspired from rosemoon28's Business with Pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

~xxoxx~

**Convenient Affair**

**by Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**Warning:** Explicit themes ahead. Read on your own risk. Disconnect from this page if you can't tolerate its contents.

**Main** **Pairing:** Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 1: She** **wants a baby. **

~xxoxx~

Erza Scarlet wanted a baby. Seriously.

If you think about it, it would seemed unbelievable for someone like her, a beautiful, strong woman would like to bear a child. She just so unmaternal to look at, right? But she really does want a baby and it started this craziness a month ago.

She stood up from her bed and looked out to the window of her room seeing the beautiful Magnolia on the starry night. She moved on her own house a year ago so she can have her own privacy. Though, most of the time you could find her in the headquarters of the Fairy Tail Guild. Damn, it was so hard for her to formulate a plan to have a child when there are too much people who like to meddle in her own business.

She only wanted a child. The one she could call hers. The one she could take care and teach her magics. The Great Titania of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza Scarlet at the age of twenty eight, single and uncommitted to anyone, seriously wanted to bear a child. After completing one of her important missions, Erza decided to put her confidential plans into actions. She knew she wasn't getting younger and if she really wanted to have the child, she must act very soon. But the question is... Who will be the father?

This was actually a serious problem. It was given that she wanted a baby yet marital commitment was impossible and farthest thing she will do. She didn't want a commitment and get attached to anyone. Honestly, it was something she didn't want to consider. She was quite happy and contented in her own so a long term relationship is a big no for Erza Scarlet.

The father of her future baby would most definitely not just some random guy. After all she wasn't just an ordinary girl. She is Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest mage of Fairy Tail. Anyway, the father of her child must be intelligent, powerful, handsome, caring and has the strength to stand against the great Erza Scarlet. She had considered Gray Fullbuster but since he was already engaged to Juvia, he was really out of the question.

However after several days of brainstorming, Erza would like to bet that she already knew a potential candidate to father her child. And that man is Jellal, her childhood friend.

She had known him since they were young and hell, he was the only candidate left for her to father her child. It was known to everyone that once Jellal was a dark mage that turned in the good side to atone his sins. He always had a special place in her heart but she knew well it would be impossible to be with him.

She wouldn't deny that she is attracted to him. In her opinion, he is really handsome. If she was to consider how she reacts whenever he is near her...damn... It is so hard to concentrate knowing he's around. And she wasn't the only woman that finds him attractive.

An eagle knocked on her window and she quickly took a letter tied on its foot. It was Jellal response to her request letter for a meeting. Erza took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get nervous, she should have prepared herself to his answer.

Opening the letter and reading its content, a faint smile passed to her lips.

Request granted.

~xxoxx~

The meeting with Erza Scarlet was a quite surprise to Jellal Fernandes. As far as he knew, they haven't anything to talk about and as he quietly took his steps towards the plateau near the border of Magnolia to meet her, he wondered why would she want to meet him.

Jellal and Erza usually saw each other once or twice every three months to discuss updates about the dark guilds. They kept everything on business without getting on their personal business. But he knew he loves her. He loves her for the long time.

Aside from she is one of the strongest mage of the Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet was extremely beautiful. Even at his age, Jellal found it hard to control his hormones everytime she was around him. It was one reason why he kept his meeting with her short and strictly on business and kept a good distance between them. He had even dreamed having sex with her but making it into reality was impossible. Though their frequent short meeting did a little to quell his indecent fantasy with her.

Jellal took a deep breath and told himself to relax before meeting the red haired beauty.

~xxoxx~

Erza swallowed hard as she stared at Jellal walking towards her. He was dressed in his usual mage attire with a white shirt, which had two buttons open, allowing her to have a glimpse to his very nice chest. His blue hair looked very unruly as ever, but in a good way.

There was no arguing about it. This man really had an effect to her. And a shiver that run to her spine was a proof of that. As she looked at him, she knew that this wasn't gonna be easy. It would take a lot of nerve to ask Jellal something like becoming the father of her child. Nonetheless, she have to give it a shot. She just wished she have enough guts to make her offer. If he says yes, that would be great. If he says no, she would have to persuade him to agree. The thought that she might have failed worried her but she was decided that she would try her best.

"Is there a problem, Erza?" Jellal asked with a distinct of concern in his voice.

"No problem, Jellal." she assured him, keeping herself in control. "But I'm glad you were able to meet me even in such urgent notice."

"It's nothing but I can't stay long. Ultear and Meredy are waiting for me."

Erza nodded in understanding. Jellal was now with Ultear and Meredy forming the Crime Sorciere, that kept their main objective to eradicate Dark Mage Guilds.

~xxoxx~

Jellal smiled a little admiring the beauty of his childhood friend. She was pretty as always. Smooth white skin that has faded scars that were proof of her hardship, dark brown eyes that blaze keeping a warning to the others that she might be too dangerous for you to handle. A slender body has beautiful curves. Her most prominent feature would be her gorgeous red hair that cascades elegantly on her back. There were times when he couldn't help but to wonder what would it feels like to run his hand through them.

"Well then, Erza. If there's no problem, why excactly did you want to talk to me?" he asked curiously.

Erza composed herself. There was no turning back for her.

"I have a proposition, or much likely a request for you, Jellal. It's kinda personal actually." she said calmly.

He kept their eye contact.

"And that is?"

Let's make love so I can have a child, she thought but decided not to say for it might shock him. She took another deep breath and said, "Impregnate me, Jellal."

Or was it worst than the one she thought? "E-excuse me? Did I heard you right?" Jellal asked with a shocked expression in his face.

"Why, Jellal? Don't you want a child?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." he said worriedly. "Why are you asking me this in the first place?"

Erza sighed. This was harder than she imagined.

"Well, everyone is starting to settle down. Natsu and Lucy married two months ago and are expecting a baby. Gray will be married to Juvia soon. Don't get me wrong, marriage will be the last thing I will do in my life but certainly, I want to have a child!"

He looked at her bewildered on her request. "Then why don't you have one?"

"Don't you get it? That's why you're here. I'm not interested to get married and I don't want just some guy to be the father of my child. I thought you are able to provide me the child I want."

Jellal crossed his arms in his chest and stared above the sky.

"So you want to have a child without having any marital obligations. Well, Erza, I do like the idea of having a child but I didn't expect to have it the way you want. So if I agreed, what would happen next?"

She handed to him two tickets and a brochure of a private beach resort in a secluded area on the eastern part of the country. He took it and scanned the information on the papers. He gulped. A private honeymoon activity for a week. Jellal looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Just you and me? Having sex in a week? Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious." she replied not wanting him to doubt that she's out of her mind.

"This is unbelievable. Do you even know what are you asking me?" he muttered under his breath.

"Of course. I know exactly what I'm doing. I thought about it several times. I have a reason to believe that you are worthy to be the father of my child." she replied evenly, trying to suppress the growing blush in her cheeks.

Jellal rubbed his nape and let out a sigh. This was not the meeting he expected to hear.

"I'll think about it, Erza. To think you want a man someone like me who'd killed several men before to be the father of your future child? I don't know what should I think. How 'bout we meet here again tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me." He didn't gave her an answer but at least he was considering it.

"I'll see you then." and with that Jellal turned to leave, silently disappearing to the dark woods.

As soon as he disappeared from her sight, Erza embraced herself and felt the coldness of the night.

'I'm doing it right, right?' she thought.

~xxoxx~

A/n: Okay, lemons ahead on the succeeding chapters so if you don't like it, might as well don't read the chapters. Thanks for reading.

Mind to leave a review? Thanks.

P.S: I need a beta reader for this story. If you're interested, please inform me.

~Shunrei Ryuzaki


	2. Chapter 2Decision

~xxoxx~

**Convenient Affair **

**by Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**Warning:** Story not intended for minor aged, innocent, immatured readers. Might contain smut, lemony goodness themes. Beware. I don't want to corrupt anyone with my perverted (?) writing unless this serves to satisfy their perverted thoughts. *laughs* Okay, let's start!

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 2: Decision **

~xxoxx~

Damn. He thought he was going insane. His perverted fantasy with Erza was about to become a reality if only he agree to her wish. Would he? Could he? While he was on his way back to their camp, Jellal stared broodingly at the tickets in his possession. Solid proof that his conversation with his voluptuous childhood friend was not a product of his imagination.

Erza wanted a baby so badly. He saw it clearly in her eyes and hell he knew she wouldn't take a no for an answer. She wanted to experience motherhood. She wanted him to provide her future child. She wanted his baby and they're going to a remote, secluded resort far away to accomplish that.

Unbelievable. Insanely ridiculous.

But she meant every damn word she said to him and he knew it.

He thought about the plan again. A honeymoon activity for one week in a secluded resort where privacy and different aphrodisiacs provided for their own intimate needs. Damn. The mere thought of Erza naked on his bed was enough to set him on the mood and drive him crazy. What more a week with her?

Jellal wondered again if he was under a spell or magic of someone else. Was it just a dream? He groaned. Apparently, this was not a dream. He went back into brooding. He was finally convinced that indeed was reality. Although he never thought about it seriously, he does want to have a child. A child of his own blood that someday will become a great mage that walks to the path of light just like... just like Erza. Don't get him wrong. He never thought that he could have his impossible dream family with the redheaded knight. But yes, he fantasized her in his wildest dreams.

Jellal didn't know what kind of parents he had before. He was an orphan like her when they met on the tower of heaven. He was not alien to the feeling of love for he was suffering from it for the long time. He love her. She was the only one capable of making him feel of it. Despite the pains, lies and abandonment he inflicted to her, he loves her. But he knew he wasn't worthy enough to have her. How he wanted to be by her side, fighting along with her, laughing with her and see the world with each other. How he envied the Fairy Tail for having Erza around. But then he couldn't bear to think of his Erza on another man's arms. He could sense that he'll become a murderer because of his possessiveness to her.

He had fantasized her but he never asked for her. Yet here it was. The perfect situation to have her all by himself. The perfect way to make his fantasies with her turn to reality. To think that he has seven days alone with her, having sex day and night was enough to make his nose bleed and drive him insane.

But despite of all, there are still some things they need to settle and talk about. Details they need to clarify. After all being parents was not that easy. He was looking forward for their next meeting.

~xxoxx~

Erza stared doubtfully to her friend Mirajane.

"Er.. I don't think that's a good idea." she said.

Mirajane laughed. Her husband, Freed nodded and smiled to Erza.

"Don't worry, Erza. It would be fine." Freed said.

"Eh? Are you afraid of him, Erza?" Mirajane teased.

Erza glared at her.

"Of course not."

She was not afraid of kids. It was just that little Riku, Freed and Mirajane's one month old son was sleeping contently in his mother's arms and she didn't want to disturb his peaceful sleep. She was only worried that she'll only wake him up and made him cry if she hold him.

"Okay. Go on and take him." Mirajane coaxed and then gently gave her sleeping son to Erza. Erza reluctantly reached out and took the baby in her arms. She looked at him worriedly, afraid that he'll wake up and cries. But he did not. Instead, he snuggled closer to her bosom that made Mirajane and Freed laughed silently.

"See? He likes you." Mirajane said.

Erza couldn't help but smiled back. She looked down affectionately at the little baby, with soft green locks and has the same eye color with his mother. Freed hugged his wife from behind before placing a gentle kiss in her cheek.

"Gotta go, darling. Laxus is waiting for me." He said. Mirajane turned to face him and gave him a peck to his lips.

"Take care then, Anata. Have a safe trip." she replied.

"Behave my little one." Freed cooed his son before leaving them.

"I heard you're taking a one week leave, Erza. Where are you going anyway?" Mirajane asked as soon as her husband disappeared from her eyesight.

"Uh. Well, I'm going to take a break. I'll go on a vacation. Perhaps, go to beach." Erza replied.

"Alone? Or are you going out with someone else?" Mirajane said with a wink. Erza frowned what the hell made Mirajane think that she will really be with someone else during her vacation?

~xxoxx~

She tried to clear her mind as she stepped out of the shower, refreshed and was ready to dress up for her meeting with Jellal. She decided to wear a white fitted white polo shirt and black pants that allow her to show and emphasize her curvaceous body. It wasn't because she wanted to seduce Jellal but because she wanted him to realize that it was worth spending a week with her.

It wasn't long and she found herself in front of the mirror with a satisfaction in her eyes. She put her long crimson hair in a single braid. Her ears had teardrop earrings replacing her usual one. Her pair of short black boots and blue cotton jacket completed the emblem. She certainly looked refreshed and beautiful tonight. Jellal Fernandes will surely notice it.

~xxoxx~ Jellal watched the starry sky and the Magnolia Town from their meeting place. He kept himself alert for any signs of Erza. She was supposed to arrive any moment from now. His thoughts were filled about her. He wondered what made him fall in love with his childhood friend. She was always been special to him.

Having a child with her was very interesting idea. Though he wasn't sure if without having marital commitment will be alright. It wasn't because he wanted to marry her, have a simple life and make many babies with her. It was impossible and he knew it. Maybe she was right. Maybe it would be the best if they wouldn't have commitments. He wanted their child. Unbelievable but he really wanted to accept her proposition. He wanted his Erza, her offer would be the perfect way to have her and his child.

He heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned his head and saw her standing under the tree, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes lowered. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but to hold his breath.

~xxoxx~

Erza thought she was all set to see Jellal, but she was certainly wrong. As she saw him walked towards her. She felt her heart pounded wildly. He was beautiful in every little move he made. It made her struck with surprise and stared at him. She tried to stop herself but when he held her gaze, she failed. Oh, how would she suppose to survive a week with him without letting her guard down? When his seductive gaze and smirk made her melt on her feet? She tried to act normally, she told herself.

As he got closer to her, she tried to fend off the thoughts running in her mind. Of how great it would be if he agreed to everything. Of how great it would be to spent a week having sex with the man she secretly loves. Nevertheless, she won't let him know that he affects her tremendously. But the faint blush tainted on her cheeks betrayed her. Before she knew it, he was already standing in front of her, his dark eyes meeting her hazel orbs.

"Erza..." he whispered.

Erza thought she never wanted anything or anyone so badly at that moment.

~xxoxx~

The moment he saw her, Jellal was rendered speechless. It was a good thing that she hadn't caught him gaping at her like a fool. Beautiful was the first word came to his mind when he saw her.

Erza was always been beautiful in his eyes but tonight she out did herself making her so stunningly beautiful. She looked like an innocent teenager who was supposed to have her first date and he like a teenage idiot gaping on front of his crush. She smelled so nice and he couldn't help to become addicted to her. How was he supposed to survive the night without jumping on her?

Jellal felt a manly pride that only he was allowed to see the great Titania of the Fairy Tail like this. He craved for her. He wanted to taste those luscious lips that were calling his attention.

"Jellal." she said his name and looked up to him. "I suppose you are already decided." He nodded.

"Yes, but I would like to ask some questions."

"Sure."

"Did you really want me to father your child?"

"Yes."

"Did you even consider if I want to?" he queried.

"Yes. Although, I wasn't sure if you'll accept my proposition. You might even have someone else, right?" she replied. She knew well that he was lying when he told her that he'd got a fiancée. But Jellal also knew that there's no other woman except for her that constantly haunts his mind.

"You'll love the baby?" he asked.

"Of course! I promise I will love and take care our child."

"Shall I become a part of our child's life?"

"If you want to. That's fine with me. The child won't hate you. I'll tell him or her how kind you are. How you tried to become a better person. He or she would know the good things and deeds that you do." she said with a smile.

He became quiet. He closed his eyes. Was he even worthy enough to become a father? The way she told him those words. She intended to make their child like her. A person who walks in the path of light, a very loving person with a kind heart just like her.

"But how about us?" he wanted to ask this question but decided not to. "Do you think we're compatible? That you'll get pregnant by sleeping with me?" He asked instead.

She chuckled.

"Aren't you even attracted to me to ask if we have this sexual chemistry you're talking about?"

"Well," he shrugged. "Can you prove it?" he asked. Jellal knew that Erza was never the one who turn back from a challenge.

Before he know what was happening, he found himself pinned against the tree. Her body pressed against his. She reached up and secured her arms around his neck. She pulled his face down gently towards her and the distance between them vanished as soon as their lips met. He stood there, his hands finally found their way to her slender waist. He claimed her wantonly and fought for dominance as their tongues collided with each other. The blissful feeling of their kiss was enough to make them turned on and crave for more.

Reluctantly, she pulled away. When her thoroughly kissed lips parted from his, feeling her slipped off from his touch, Jellal felt the tremendous loss.

"I told you." she smirked but still breathless. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He tried to ignore that craving.

"Yes." he managed to reply. "You are right."

Erza gently lean her head on his chest that surprised him. She wanted him and she couldn't deny it.

"So what's your answer?" she asked.

Jellal buried his face down to her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I've decided to accept your proposal. To give you a child, our child." he replied then caging her with his arms.

She was so happy to hear it from him. Her dream will finally be fulfilled. She couldn't help but to smile and bury her face in his shirt feeling his warmth against her.

"Thank you."

~xxoxx~

A/n: Woah! Lemons will start on the next chapter. Perhaps, I should take blood bags for myself in case I faint because of extreme nosebleeding while encoding the next chapters. *laughs* Anyway, thank you for those people who put this story on their favorites and alerts.

Special Thanks:

Derrick- Thank you for finding this story interesting. *smiles*

Osuwari246- Oh? Jellal x Erza is my ultimate pairing on FT. Next is Freed x Mira. I also do like (not ship) Gray x Erza and has an abnormal fondness with Zeref x Erza as crack pairing. Anyway, don't worry I'll continue this story. But so you know, I have an acute and chronic disease called laziness. *lol*

Inoyamakiori-Oh dear. I need beta readers. I usually misused verb tenses that's why I need one.

Valechan92- Erza is Erza. But still it's so hard to write without making them out of character. Woah, you like my idea? That's great!

Shuuwai- I also want to. Do you even imagined what their baby looks like? The way I usually did. *lmao*

RainyNite- I'm not sure if your review pertains for this story or for my other Jerza story, Unexpected Parenthood. Well, if you do like them both, thank you.

Kuroba1107- I usually don't update so soon since I'm such a lazy ass fanfic writer. Except if I received more than ten feedback on a chapter. *laughs evilly*

Thieving Alchemist- I would have hit my head on the wall and asked her if I heard her right. *laughs*

Lil'chrome-chan- Again, I'm a lazy ass fanfic writer. *laughs* Again, I need a beta reader to flourish and correct my overlooked mistakes. I need one not to help me with the flow of the story. Wew, thanks. Don't worry I don't have a plan to discontinue this. *winks*

Kuroichibineko- I've noticed the error earlier. I'm sure every one does and I'm sorry for that. Er... That's why I needed a beta.

Stebbi- *stunned* wow, that would be one of the best compliment I've ever received from a reader. Thank you very much. *bows*

Emperor Xirchs- No, you aren't the pervert here. I think I am. *laughs* don't worry, I also suffered from havoc stage when I read chapter 264. Oh, I disliked reading tragedy/drama Jerza stories so don't expect me to read one. I prefer light romance, fantasy and humor which the current Jerza fanfic archives lack off. Oh yeah update? Err... what if I was struck again with laziness? Happy ending? I wasn't even thinking what would happen to the end! Anyway, thanks!

I'm not sure if I'm a pervert or what. *laughs* in denial? Perhaps. I'm on my early twenties and has raging hormones, probably the reason. Thank goodness, I'm single so I don't have to limit myself on writing with this themes.

Hey, anyway. I've got a new facebook account. Check my profile page for the link, add me and let's chat!

Thanks for reading! Mind to leave a review? *winks*

P.S: Oh, I'm still in need for a beta who could go along well with perverted writings. If you're interested, kindly please inform me.

Love and Kisses,

Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
